


A Work to Be Named

by guys_should_kiss_guys_more



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guys_should_kiss_guys_more/pseuds/guys_should_kiss_guys_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read this before, you know there is a name discrepancy. That has been fixed.</p></blockquote>





	1. The Begining

In this world, 50% of the population is either a sentinel or a guide. The others are regular humans or referred to as neutral. My story begins at my freshman orientation for high school. I felt my sentinel’s presence there, but as he wasn’t zoning, he hadn’t come online yet. This saddened me … but I knew he had to come online before graduation, as that’s how it works. But maybe not in my case.

I and about 20 other freshmen were guides. Guides come online at birth. But sentinels come online during puberty, usually between 14 and 18. Myself and my fellow guides were told if a Code “S” is announced, we are to drop everything and run to the location, and to ignore any teacher that tries to stop us. The SG counselor was as also the adjustment counselor, for my freshman year. She was not a sentinel or a guide which was not preferred. 5 times that year, there were “Code S” calls. I remember running to the classroom. Myself along with the 20 guides that were freshman, and 15 other students, who were unmated. Slowly, everyone guide is being mated off. My best friend Chad was a sentinel. We were close enough of a match for me to ground him, but we were not mates, which was the best option. Ironically, Chad was matched up with my best guide friend Alyson, I was in a class with Chad and he zoned, but I couldn’t ground him like I normally could. The code S was called and Alyson came running.

I remember telling the SG counselor, my teacher Ryan (since sophomore year), as he told the Guides and Sentinels to call him. He was a guide, his sentinel is another teacher. I told Ryan that my sentinel would make his presence known today. He laughed it off, saying it’s never happened at a graduation, but I already knew my sentinel well. He zoned right as we were about to throw our caps. Ryan caught it and alerted me, through the headset we wore in crowded situations. He said, “Travis you were right, right 3rd row.” “Told you Ryan!” I replied. I ran to my sentinel’s row, brought him out of his zone, we threw our caps, we gave them to our parents, then rushed with Ryan to the bonding suite in the school. This was slightly unusual. Usually, a sentinel wants his guide away from every other person in existence.

Once we were in the bonding suite, we stayed there for over five hours. The issue with that was, the school was technically closed. Ryan stayed to make sure we would be all right. I called my parents after the mating. They were excited for me. Up until this point I had hadn’t realized I didn’t even know who my sentinel was. I turned to him, talking Ryan’s sentinel and I realized who my sentinel was. My sentinel was my crush. Ethan, the hottest guy in school, was my sentinel. I made history and became the first guide to zone. I guess I was in such a state of shock, I zoned. This caused Sentinel and Guides pairs to be placed on levels. Level 1 meant that a Guide and Sentinel can switch between the two. Apparently, after the ranking began, five other pairs were then placed on that level, including us. All five of the pairs were involved in the military, including us as Ethan had already signed his contract. Ethan and I were the youngest pair, but I digress.

The last thing I remember before zoning, was thinking GUIDE. When I came to, Ethan was on me, grounding me, and Ryan and his Sentinel were shocked. When they told us what happened, Ryan said they needed to get us to the Sentinel-Guide Emergency Unit at the hospital 21 minutes away. On the ambulance ride over, our spirit guides were mingling. His a tiger, and mine a lion. One we got to the hospital and Ryan explained everything to the doctor. Who stated “This is the first case of a zoning guide. We’re going to have to do tests on both of you.” I remember looking over to Ethan, who grabbed my hand and said to go ahead. I already trust him with every fiber of my being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this before, you know there is a name discrepancy. That has been fixed.

The doctors took blood from both of us. For Sentinels and Guides, there is an extra chromosome. One chromosome for guides, and one for sentinels. It turns out that we have the extra chromosome somewhere in between. The doctors attempted to have us zone at the same time, but we couldn’t. It didn’t matter if we were in the same room or not. They later determined that we were connected on a deeper level than most S/G pairs.

Ethan's army recruiter came in a few hours later. He said that Ethan could end his contract if he wanted to, or have us both go through basic in a few months after we were more acquainted. I looked at Ethan, then at his, _now our_ recruiter, and answered for him, “I need to shape up, but we’ll be going through basic in a few months.” Ethan looked at me shocked, as he knew what I wanted to go to college for. I looked at him and said, “Hey, after we serve, we both can get our Associate Degrees, if not Bachelors.” I then looked at the recruiter, “I’m assuming that we’re gonna be moved to S/G unit right?” “Yes, you guys will be going to the S/G Basic at Fort Knox. It a long period of training. 12 Weeks, for actual training. You get 3 weeks of sole S/G training, and regular army training, slightly modified.” Ethan then said to me, “Well gonna do it in 4 months,” Ethan then turns to me and says “And we’re gonna get you in shape.”

We get ready to head out of the hospital and our S/G placement counselor gave us our apartment assignment. We would be staying near the other local S/G office. We were assigned to two different centers if we stayed where we were, so we moved to my center’s area. The building in the apartment complex was solely S/G pairs. Ethan and I got the best apartment, no walk up and no downstairs or upstairs neighbors. As soon as we were settled, Ethan brought, or more like dragged, me to the gym. We worked out for 90 minutes, and believe me, I was tired. Ethan then dragged me to the grocery store. He told me sternly, no junk. The center was giving up allowances for the time being, enough to support two soon to be alpha pair, which was not cheap.

After going to the grocery store, we put the groceries in the car, and then we walked into my work, which was next door, I talked to my manager and gave my immediate notice, using the S/G exception. He tried to tell me I couldn’t do that. I threatened to call HR, his boss, and the center. All of which I had on speed dial, ever since I started this job. (His boss actually gave me his personal line) My boss said to try him. I called his boss, told him what was going on, and said he would be there in twenty minutes. I told my boss his boss was on his way. The big boss told my boss that HR would fire him for not allowing an S/G exception to the notice rule, along with other complaints the Guides have launched about him, as well as the Sentinel that works at the store. It would seem that the store boss was jealous that he was not a sentinel or guide. Every customer was escorted out of the store so that we could tell the big boss everything that was wrong. I put my two cents in and left, only because of the groceries in the car.


End file.
